Tomorrow Never Dies
by Shaggy Phantomhive
Summary: Elizabeth Whitmore nació siendo la heredera de un pequeño distrito autónomo que solo causaba dolores de cabeza al rey, sobretodo por el gran poder militar que había en él. Tras la muerte de su padre y sedienta de venganza decide unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no esperaba encontrarse a un viejo amigo, Eren Jaeger. / ERENxOC/
1. Prólogo

**Antes de que comiences a leer:**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes e historia de Shingeki No Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, a excepción de mi OC, su historia y algunos personajes que la rodean (como familiares o amigos cercanos)**

**Advertencias: Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, violencia explícita y múltiples spoilers (si es que no te has leído el manga, claro)**

**¡Gracias y espero que les guste! **

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1: __**PRÓLOGO: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO, LA MUERTE Y LA VENGANZA DE LA HEREDERA.**_

_Año 844, Muralla de María , Shiganshina._

En aquél entonces yo tenía tan solo 9 años de edad y esa había sido la primera vez que había salido del distrito. Decidí acompañar a mi padre hacia Shinganshina ya que últimamente no se encontraba bien de salud, y habíamos escuchado sobre un médico talentoso, que había sido capaz de curar a toda la población de una epidemia, un viejo amigo de mi padre, según me habían contado. Vivíamos en un distrito muy pequeño y apartado, y sobretodo odiado por el pueblo y por el rey, conocido por muchos como "La tierra de las amazonas*", debido a que casi el 80% de la población eran mujeres, y tan solo algunos hombres privilegiados podían quedarse, aunque su verdadero nombre era **Esmirna***.

Aunque, si lo pensabas por un instante, era bastante entendible aquél odio hacia nosotras. Teníamos riquezas, diferente monarquía, cultura, religión e incluso teníamos un idioma antiguo, que prácticamente no se hablaba, pero que nos había dejado un acento reconocible. En cuanto a lo rural y urbano, nosotros teníamos mejores terrenos y un aire mas puro. No había demasiados problemas por lo que la gendarmería era casi innecesaria. Pero en lo que mas destacábamos sin duda era en nuestro ejército, conformado únicamente por mujeres entrenadas desde la niñez, tan fuerte que ni la policía militar podría atacarlo. Otro motivo mas de odio del Rey hacia nosotros.

-Ya estamos llegando Elizabeth.-dijo mi padre con voz serena desde su caballo. Me levanté del piso del carro un poco adormilada y me refregué los ojos.- Pararemos aquí e iremos hasta la casa de los Jaeger a pie, no me gustaría levantar sospechas.

-¿Sospechas? ¿A caso somos fugitivos de la ley?-pregunté sin entender

-Aún peor, somos nobles de Esmirna y tu la **heredera a la corona**.- Como había dicho mi padre, yo era la princesa heredera y si alguien de la policía militar se enteraba podrían venir a cortarnos la cabeza, después de todo éramos considerados la escoria de la humanidad y yo, llegué a creerlo.

-Por eso nos vestimos como civiles ¿No, papi?

-Exacto, Beth.-contestó mi padre con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me sorprendí por el apodo.- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó él desconcertado.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que me llaman Beth. Casi siempre se dirigen a mi como Elizabeth o mis hermanas me llaman Lizzie, aunque suene un poco infantil…-mi padre soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Pues yo creo que Beth te queda muy bien. "Beth-Heitchō de la Legión de Exploración". Si, sin duda te queda perfecto.- Yo sonreí tímidamente, sabía que mi padre tenía cierta idea de lo quería hacer en un futuro, pero nunca lo comenté en voz alta ya que el resto de mi familia no lo toleraría en absoluto.

-No se lo digas a mamá-dije

-No lo haré, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo tú-dijo mientras me bajaba del carro en brazos- y ese día te voy a apoyar.

* * *

-¡Eren, pon la mesa! ¡Mikasa, ayúdame a cocinar, por favor!-gritaba mi madre, Carla Jaeger, que desde bien temprano había estado preparando todo para la llegada de sus invitados- Eren, ¿Aún no te has cambiado? ¡Rápido!

-Carla, por favor…-repetía cansado mi padre, Grisha Jaeger- Tan solo es un viejo amigo.

-Sin olvidar que es **Rey** y ex-comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento- Me atreví a comentar, a lo que mi padre me echó una mirada seria que decía "Cállate".

-No tiene nada que ver- dijo este tranquilamente mientras se sentaba- fuera de todo, son gente común y corriente.

-Pero son _esmirnos_ y si se enteran que los acogimos podrían…

-Pero eso no pasará, Carla.-pronunció cortante, y al instante, la puerta sonó- Mikasa, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?- esta asintió y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta a sus invitados.

Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 45 años entró a la casa. Era alto y parecía tener buena condición física. Este tenía el cabello corto y barba de un castaño-pelirrojo y los ojos azules como el cielo. Sin duda parecía tener una presencia importante, aunque estaba vestido como un simple campesino, con una camisa y un pantalón marrón y una capa azul marino atada al cuello.

-¡Theodore! ¡Tiempo sin verte!-exclamó mi padre mientras lo saludaba amablemente

-Lo mismo digo, Grisha.-luego, este nos dirigió una mirada amable- Veo que formaste una familia encantadora, te felicito.

-Te los presentaré, ella es Carla, mi esposa y estos son mis hijos, Eren y Mikasa.

-Theodore Whitmore, un gusto.-dijo mientras le extendía a todos la mano- Esta es mi…-pero se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia atrás- Hey, no seas tímida, sal y saluda.-y de atrás de la capa salió una muchacha, de apenas 8 años.- Este es mi pequeño tesoro, mi hija, Elizabeth Galilea Whitmore.-dijo su padre presentándola orgulloso.

Elizabeth era una chica un poco menudita, delgada y de rasgos finos. Tenía la tez tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello, recogido por una cinta roja era igual al de su padre, un castaño-rojizo un poco ondulado. Se podría decir que era su viva imagen salvo por una diferencia, ella tenía los ojos marrones con algunos destellos verdes, pero eran igual de profundos que los de su padre. Ella también tenía ese aura que parecía superior a nosotros, aunque tuviese nuestra misma edad, pero sin embargo no me pareció una persona egocéntrica o narcisista, al contrarío, parecía una persona tímida y callada, y de alguna manera dulce.

-¿Porqué no salís a jugar con Elizabeth para conoceros mejor?- nos preguntó mi padre- mientras nosotros iremos a hablar de algunos asuntos al sótano.

-¿Al sótano?- pregunté desconcertado. Mi padre siempre me dijo que cuando fuera mayor me desvelaría el secreto de aquél lugar y lo que guarda en él, así que no pude evitar sentir cierta intriga hacia lo que planeaban esos dos hombres.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó mi padre serio.

-N-no, ya nos vamos.-Contesté rápidamente y nos fuimos de allí a caminar por la ciudad.

Un silencio incómodo irrumpió en el ambiente. Si Mikasa era una persona con la que no se podía tener una gran conversación, con Elizabeth menos. Parecía mas atraída por el paisaje que por las propias personas en sí. Algunas veces se paraba a mirar cosas tan cotidianas como fuentes, casas o incluso algunos puestos de comida en la calle, como si fuera de otro planeta, aunque, había que reconocer que prácticamente lo era.

Decidimos ir a las praderas, en donde muchas veces Mikasa y yo recogíamos la leña (o mas bien ella, porque yo casi siempre me quedaba tomando la siesta) ya que, puesto que parecía estar interesada por el paisaje, pensamos que se sentiría mas cómoda así.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunté, tendiéndole la mano, mientras observaba como trataba dificultosamente de escalar entre unas rocas para llegar hasta arriba. Por supuesto yo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de caminos, pero supongo que ella no salía mucho.

-Gracias-dijo ella aceptándola amablemente, y de un tirón ya estábamos arriba. Nos sentamos en el pasto y otra vez ese horrible silencio irrumpió de nuevo.

-Elizab…-me dispuse a hablar pero ella me interrumpió rápidamente.

-Beth-dijo sonriendo- puedes llamarme Beth.

-Bueno, Beth… ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de la visita de tu padre?

-Eren…-protestó Mikasa, mandándome una de sus miradas.

-Según lo que él me contó, es por problemas de salud, por eso es que vino a revisarse por tu padre.-contestó suavemente.

-Ah, entiendo. Creo que no me correspondía preguntar-dije avergonzado.

-No hay problema.-dijo sonriéndome cálidamente- ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

-Dispara

-¿Vieron alguna vez un titán?- Y otra vez el silencio reinó.

-No, nunca.-contestó esta vez Mikasa.

-¿Y a la Legión de Exploración?- volvió a preguntar.

-A ellos si. Podemos ver cuando salen… y cuando vuelven. Aunque lo último no es muy agradable.-dije

-De 100 soldados, tan solo sobreviven unos 30.- Agregó Mikasa

-Exageras, Mikasa- dije

-Quizá- pronunció ella, causando otro silencio incómodo.

-Me encantaría poder hacer algo al respecto. Matar a todos los titanes y devolverle el triunfo tan merecido a la humanidad. No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida encerrada en unos muros, con miedo. Por eso quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento, como mi padre.

-¿Tu también?-pregunté asombrado

-¿También? ¿Tu querías apuntarte?- preguntó la otra igual de asombrada que yo.

* * *

_Año 846, Distrito Autónomo de Esmirna_

-Sentimos mucho la perdida del gran Rey Theodore.-se lamentaban los invitados hacia la familia real, mientras estos lo saludaban amablemente. Hacía unas semanas el rey Theodore Whitmore se había ofrecido para ayudar en la Misión de Reconquista de la Muralla de María, pero lamentablemente perdió su vida como también su última batalla. -Pero en todo caso le deseamos suerte, reina Thalissa en su reinado único- pronunciaron mientras se arrodillaban ante la que se acababa de convertir en la mujer mas poderosa del reino, también, madre de la joven heredera, que lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación.

-Helena, ¿Puedes ir a verificar si está todo en orden con Elizabeth?-preguntó la reina acercándose a su subordinada, la comandante del Ejército Esmirniano.- Estoy preocupada.

-De inmediato, su alteza.-contestó la mujer

Tan pronto como pudo se encontró delante de la puerta de la alcoba de la joven.

-Beth- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta- Beth, tu madre está preocupada por ti…-pero solo un gran silencio habitaba en el lugar. –Beth, entiendo que estés dolida…

-No, no puedes entenderlo- dije con voz temblorosa detrás de la puerta.- Nunca vas a sentir lo que es perder a alguien asesinado por un titán ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque mientras ellos se mueren nosotros estamos aquí haciendo como que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad…en realidad…-la voz de Elizabeth se quebró antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.- mi padre no merecía esto. Ninguno de los que perdieron la vida lo merecía. Fue… un derrame de sangre injusto.

* * *

_Año 847_

-Así que esa es tu decisión- declaró la voz fría e inquebrantable de la reina.- En un año te conviertes en la comandante mas joven de nuestras tropas ¿Y quieres unirte a las del enemigo?

-Los otros distritos no son nuestros enemigos, madre.- contestó Beth firmemente.

-Defiendes a los que mataron a tu padre…

-¡Fueron los titanes!-interrumpió gritando la joven, que recibió una fuerte cachetada de su madre.

-No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra. Jamás.-dijo ella, con su postura fría mientras que Elizabeth yacía en el suelo, con la mano en la mejilla dolorida y colorada. – Como madre, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte lo mejor- comenzó la mujer, ya mas calmada. – Pero como reina debo considerar esto como un ultraje, por lo tanto, quedas expulsada del cuerpo militar… -tragó en seco- y de tu lugar en el trono.

Y así comenzaba mi vida de nuevo, sin familia, ni trono, ni hogar. Simplemente yo y mi venganza.

-Cumpliré tu sueño, padre. **Juro matar a todos los titanes que me haga falta para vengar tu muerte.** - susurré antes de subirme al caballo y partir.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, en principio me gustaría presentarme, soy Shaggy y esta es mi primer fanfic de SNK (por lo tanto siento si es muy mala). Soy un poco nueva en Fanfiction así que hay cosas que necesito aprender, pero prometo tratar de adaptarme. Esta es una idea un poco loca que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Quería hacer una OCxEren con historia, un personaje femenino que fuese fuerte y a la vez que tenga sus debilidades, entonces pensé "¿Porqué no hago a una amazona?" y así surgió todo. Hay algunas palabras que marqué con un asterisco (*) ya que a continuación les daré su significado -tómenselo como un ahorro de buscarlas en Wikipedia xD- Por cierto, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas y les agradeceré por las reviews (cruzo los dedos para que tenga hahaha)**

**Así que gracias y nos vemos!**

**P.d: Trataré que el próximo capítulo no sea taaaan largo ni esté tan dividido, pero este era esencial para entender la historia de la OC.**

PALABRAS:

**-Amazonas: **_En la mitología griega, las amazonas eran una antigua nación conformada únicamente por mujeres guerreras._

**-Esmirna: **_Ciudad de la actual Turquía. Según la mitología griega fue fundada por Las Amazonas. _


	2. El escuadrón 104

**Hola! Siento haber tardado en subir, pero en estos días no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que se me dificulta un poco. Pero bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2. **

**Por cierto! Gracias a Vector Kennedy por la review, me alegro de que te haya gustado :) **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes e historia de Shingeki No Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, a excepción de mi OC, su historia y algunos personajes que la rodean (como familiares o amigos).**

**Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo con la historia :)**

* * *

_Si había algo mas peligroso que viajar sola hasta la muralla de rosa sin ni una sola moneda era que lo haga una princesa amazona. Si alguno de "los de afuera", como los llamaba mi madre, se enteraban de donde había venido serían capaces de cortar mi cabeza inminentemente. Por suerte, siempre había vivido en la sombra de mis 12 hermanas, que fueron algo parecido a una tapadera para ocultar mi herencia al trono, por tanto ni el propio rey tenía idea de cual era mi nombre._

_-Cada vez está quedando menos comida- escuché replicar a un campesino que hablaba con otro- como si no fuera suficiente alimentar a nuestras familias, también tenemos que alimentar a esos mocosos sobrevivientes._

_-Sí, por lo menos algunos murieron en aquella misión suicida, nos ahorraron un gran trabajo.- contestó el otro. Yo podía sentir como mi sangre hervía de la furia ¿Cómo podían decir aquello? Millones de personas murieron y ellos aún se quejan. Ellos parecían verdaderos monstruos, como los titanes. _

_-También murió este tipo… El ex-comandante… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Whitmore? Si, ese, se ve que quiso hacerse el héroe otra vez, no era mas que un vejestorio retirado._

_- Había oído que se casó con una amazona… un cerdo traidor sin duda. – Con eso yo ya había alcanzado mi punto máximo y me dirigí hacia ellos para pegarles unos cuantos puñetazos y hacer que se tragaran sus palabras, pero algo me frenó. _

_A lo lejos pude divisar la entrada al recinto de las tropas. Mierda, iba a llegar tarde. Rápidamente me calmé y salí corriendo hacia allí. Esos bastardos se iban a enterar de quien era. Yo limpiaría nuestro nombre. El nombre de mi padre. Yo vengaría su muerte y les haría tragar sus palabras._

_-¿Nombre? –preguntó un soldado en una mesa mientras apuntaba mis datos._

_-eh… Sophie Laevatein- dije a lo que el hombre levantó la mirada de la hoja para fijarse en mí ¿Me habían descubierto?_

_-¿Laevatein eh? - tragué en seco. Ponerme un nombre falso no era tan fácil como yo pensaba.- ¿De donde eres Laevatein? _

_- Del norte – El hombre asintió y volvió a su frialdad y seriedad natural que tenía en el comienzo._

_-Eso es todo.-dijo el hombre entregándome la hoja, pero antes de irme este me llamó- te pareces mucho a un ex-comandante al que yo admiraba mucho ¿Por casualidad nadie se llama Whitmore en tu familia?_

_-Vengo de familia campesina, no militar- dije fría mente. Tomé el uniforme de mi talla y fui a cambiarme. _

_¿Tendría que dicho mi nombre real? ¿Y si trataban de buscar información sobre mí? En realidad lo único que podrían encontrar sería la información de una de mis hermanas mayores, la verdadera Sophie Laevatein. ¿Podrían meterme en la cárcel por esto? No tengo ni idea, pero por suerte no conocía a nadie allí, ni nadie me conocía a mi. A menos que destacara en algo importante, yo seguiría siendo una simple cadete sin importancia. Era el plan perfecto._

_Al salir pude observar mejor el lugar y a la gente que estaba ahí. Era un lugar grande, parecido a un descampado. Al fondo podías ver grandes arboledas entre las pequeñas montañas. El sol era tan abrazador hoy que podía sentir como prácticamente caían pequeñas gotas de sudor por la frente. Las limpié rápidamente con mi manga y me di cuenta de que no era solo por el calor. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida y probablemente se notaba a quilómetros. Algunas de las caras de los que serían mis compañeros estaban igual o peor, otros solo miraban al horizonte sin poner ninguna expresión, supuse que estos vieron cosas tan inimaginables que no podrían sentir el mismo miedo en un lugar así. Intenté calmarme un poco y miré hacia delante. Allí estaba quien sería mi superior, Keith Shadis, ex-comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y compañero de mi padre. Este, aparentaba ser un hombre frío, hostil y de una fuerza inquebrantable. Nos miraba como un cazador miraba a su presa, a punto de cazarla. _

_-¡Atención!-gritó este para que rápidamente nos colocáramos en filas.- Ustedes son los miembros oficiales de la Tropa de Reclutas 104 y desafortunadamente para ustedes, yo, Keith Shadis, estaré a cargo- dijo el hombre gritando- no he venido a darles una cálida bienvenida, todos ustedes son ganado, comida para los titanes. ¡Peor que eso! Y durante los próximos tres años, os entrenaré a vosotros, así, cuando esos tres años pasen y os enfrentéis a un titán ¿Seguiréis siendo comida o un campeón de la humanidad que destruya a todos los titanes? ¡La elección es suya!_

_Tras otras intimidades –e insultantes- palabras hacia nosotros el hombre se dispuso a "hacernos presentar" a la fuerza, aunque solo lo hacía a los que aparentaban ser mas débiles. Si, lo se, suena algo cruel, pero después de ver a "la chica patata" y su discurso, podrían pensar que hasta un titán sería mas inteligente. Pero justo en aquel momento pude ver, lo que sería, mi ruina. Como supuse, Eren también estaba ahí. Aunque solo lo pude ver de lejos parecía un poco cambiado, tenía el cabello mas largo y obviamente era mucho mas alto y su rostro, de alguna manera parecía diferente. Me alegré de que estuviera vivo, aunque de algún modo, una parte de mi sabía que el había sobrevivido. Mas atrás estaba Mikasa, ella si que estaba muchísimo mas cambiada, parecía prácticamente una mujer. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, y sin duda estaba mucho mas alta que desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Me recordarían? Rogué porque tuvieran memoria de pez. ¿Qué porqué no quería que lo hicieran? Fácil, si me reconocen, aunque fuese por solo un maldito impulso, podrían desvelar mi verdadera identidad y los condenarían a muerte conmigo por el simple hecho de conocerme. _

_Si tenía amigos, corría el peligro de que murieran de cualquier forma posible. A manos de los titanes, o del rey y de los que se hacen llamar "la justicia". Lamentablemente, en una rápida mirada, pude distinguir en los ojos de Mikasa que ella ya lo había hecho, pero, por suerte, no me dirigió ninguna palabra._

_-Sophie, ¿verdad?- me preguntó a la que llamaban "la chica patata" mientras se sentaba en mi mesa del comedor- Mi nombre es Sasha Braus. ¿Estás contenta de haber entrado a las tropas? ¡Yo estoy muy emocionada! Aunque tengo mucha hambre, ya sabes, Shadis me hizo correr bastante y…_

_-Pudiste no hacerlo, tan solo tenías que resignar un almuerzo- le dijo un chico bajito y con la cabeza rapada._

_-Prefiero morir antes, Conny.- contestó ella a lo que yo suspiré soltando una pequeña carcajada._

_-Lástima que la comida aquí no es tan buena- dije intentando ser amigable- si no tu muerte verdaderamente valdría la pena.-_

_-¡Verdad! Me caes bien Sophie, si tienes hambre o algo, tu solo llámame, puedo encontrar fácilmente "comida de verdad"- dijo mientras habría un poco su chaqueta y me mostraba un trozo de carne._

_-¿De donde…?_

_-Nunca me pareció justo que los superiores comieran mejor que nosotros…_

_-Entiendo-dije finalmente. _

_A lo lejos pude notar una mirada fija, terriblemente incómoda. __**Mikasa Ackerman**__, que se hallaba sentada al lado de Eren –quién estaba discutiendo con un chico castaño y bastante alto- me estaba haciendo señas. Cuando las entendí, salí de la pequeña casa, seguida por ella a unos metros por atrás._

_-¿Finalmente me vas a contar que haces aquí Elizabeth? ¿O debería decir Sophie?-dijo ella mientras se apoyaba a un poste de madera._

_-Hace mas de dos años que os lo dije. Iba a entrar si o si en la Legión, y como ves, aquí estoy- contesté_

_-Y por eso mismo estás encubierta. Quien lo hubiera dicho, la persona que siempre habló sobre "ser nosotros mismos" y "no dejar que nos controlen", ¿Irónico no?- habló en su tono serio y un tanto siniestro de siempre. _

_-Sabes muy bien que me matarían si supieran quién soy._

_-Pero nosotros no.-dijo cortante, lo cual provocó un silencio incómodo en el ambiente. _

_-¿Porqué estás aquí, Mikasa? Tu nunca quisiste entrar en la Legión.- Pregunté finalmente. Ella suspiró y me dio la espalda para mirar hacia el cielo nocturno._

_-Tu misma sabes la respuesta- Inmediatamente la palabra "Eren" apareció en mi mente. Era obvio que ella lo iba a seguir a donde este fuera, y mas conociendo lo sobre protectora que es. _

_Esta dio la vuelta y encaminó otra vez hacia el comedor, pero antes de irse se giró y mirándome fijamente habló._

_-No le des falsas esperanzas como lo hiciste __**anteriormente**__. _


End file.
